Xenomorph
The Xenomorphs are the main antagonists of the Alien film series. Background The Xenomorphs are a highly dangerous alien race, one of the most feared in the galaxy. Often hunting in large groups, they are savage in nature and enjoy hunting down and killing targets, all while reproducing to keep their numbers up in the name of their "queen". Stats Attack Potency: Wall Level (Can easily tear through or force open reinforced steel doors. Comparable to the Predator and other Yaujta, being considered just as dangerous as them.) | Multi-City Block Level via scaling (Far superior to standard Xenomorphs.) Speed: Supersonic+ (Can dodge point-blank shotgun blasts and close-range gunfire.) | At least Supersonic+ (Comparable if not superior to standard Xenomorphs_ Durability: Wall Level (Are able to tank shotgun fire, can shrug off military-grade assault rifles, and can endure physical attacks from the Predator and other Yaujta.) | Multi-City Block Level (Can shrug off attacks from a Predator's Plasmacaster, which can destroy a ship.] Hax: Life Support (Can survive in space without oxygen.), Acidic Blood, Impregnation and Genetic Adaptation Intelligence: At least Average (Display similar cognitive function to that of humans and have been shown to learn and adapt rather quickly. A group of Xenomorphs used their acidic blood to their advantage by killing one to escape confinement. At the same time however, they are creatures of instinct first and foremost, despite their signs of intelligence.) Stamina: Unspecified (Are able to stalk and hunt prey for lengthy periods without tiring or losing focus of them, to the point of willingly sacrificing themselves for a kill.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment *'Prehensile Tail:' All Xenomorphs have a prehensile, bladed tail that they can use as a stabbing weapon. *'Stealth:' Xenomorphs are notoriously stealthy and prefer to ambush unsuspecting targets, being able to sneak up on armed soldiers and even a Yaujta. *'Acidic Fluids:' Xenomorph's blood and spit are highly corrosive, to the point where it can melt through multiple floors, steel, resistance suits, and even caves with enough. This makes them difficult to kill up close without risking dying yourself. *'Surface Climbing:' Xenomorphs are able to scale both walls and ceilings. *'Genetic Adaptation:' Xenomorphs reproduce by an infantile state (dubbed a "Facehugger") latching onto a target's face and forcing eggs down their throat, developing in the host's stomach before hatching and bursting out violently. From this, blood from the DNA of the host gets infused into the embryo, allowing it to take on basic physical characteristics of the host of which it was born from. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Rips through steel with no issue. *Busts through a bordered up door. *Rip through confined steel grates and floors. *Can cleave fully grown men in half with a claw swipe. *Sends Parker flying across a room with a tail swipe. *Ragdolls a grown man and carries him with one hand without losing mobility. *Can pull itself against the vacuum of space. *Can pounce and pin down weaponized exosuits. *Can snap people's necks with their tails. *A larger breed, known as the Raven, easily sends debris flying and is nigh bulletproof. Speed/Reactions *Can dodge plasma blasts. *Dodges an underwater RPG. *Leaps across a room before a man can react. *Lands on a moving APC. *Dodges a close-ranged shoulder cannon blast from the Predator. Durability/Endurance *Effortlessly shrugs off impalement. *Tanks a plasma shot to the chest. *Shrugs off multiple bullets. *Shots from a Pulse Rifle ricochet off a Warrior's head. *Unaffected when crawling on an overloading reactor. *Survived a thermal shock of over 6,200 degrees Fahrenheit. Key Standard | Queen Weaknesses *Very vulnerable to heat and fire. *While individuals are dangerous alone, they require larger groups against groups of armed opponents. *Can still be brought down by gunfire despite being very resilient to it. *Often rely on instincts. Sources *The Xenomorph Ambushes DEATH BATTLE (BangJang96, DeviantArt) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *Vs Goblin Slayer - Goblin Slayer's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Aliens Category:Horror Characters Category:Monsters Category:Poison Users Category:Wall Level Category:Supersonic+ Category:Multi-City Block Level